fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Ice mage guide by Yukii (wall of text alert)
Beforehand This is a repost of shuten/scarlet/yukii's guide on the gamepotusa forums Ice mage guide First of all I would like to say thank you for those who contributed their opinions in the ice mage thread and the ice mage thread pub version. This guide is not gonna make you a good ice mage or pro, for who will make you good and pro is yourself. This guide is here to guide you, and give you information, reference, tips, stuffs like that that may help you in this process. Remember this is a personal guide therefore, it is not universal to everyone. This is a guide from a sucky nub ice mage so if you have anything against it, well it's based on my opinions and experiences so dun be mean I.General Background First of all Ice mage is not a killer nor a damager class. If you want many kills and big damages then Ice is not your element/class. Ice mage is the most support class you can ever have in this game. What is your job as an ice mage? It's pretty simple, ice or slow people and lead them to their death beds. You are the controller of the field. Depending on how you play the front line can change in a big way. What do I mean by this? Ice mages controls the field by getting your enemy to die, stopping their push, picking off their runners, stuffs like that. Having an ice mage and not can be a big difference depending on your skill. This guide (hopefully) will help you to be a proper, or a better ice mage. At first you may be disappointed and get bored, not being able to hit people, dying because of scouts, not getting high pc damage and not being able to kill anyone, but never give up! It takes time but once you learn to be an ice mage and realize how scary icemages are in this game, for sure you will be able to rack up alot of pc damages, some kills, and enjoy being an ice mage. To give you a motivation on how ice mages can be if you master it, watch these videos. This is a pro japanese server ice mage and he usually gets around 29k pc damage. Yes this server is different from japan, but him being able to rack up insane roots damage is still a fact. (Fixed Version) The first video is a collage of good scenes by an ice mage, the 2nd video is one of his best result in wars, 14 kills, 2 deaths, 34k pc damage. Enjoy. As for extra info, my best record as an ice mage so far is 28k pc damage, 8 kills, 2 deaths.. So its possible to get even in this server. II. Skills Normal Attack - Pw none Comment: this skill is rarely used as a mage and personally I don't even use it. Only uses for this is when you are sapping, rooted (not rly advisable), and killing off a 1 hit away from dying person who lags, or when ur pw breaked (be careful not to cancel atks). Chant - Pw 20 Description- Chant a spell by sitting down Level 1- 5 sec to chant, effect for 120 sec Level 2- 4 sec to chant, effect for 240 sec Level 3- 3 sec to chant, effect for 240 sec +1 pw regen Comment: Each mage element has spells from A-D. A spells can be used anytime but spells B-D requires you to have a status called chant. This skill is what you use to activate chant. as you can see you want at least level 2 chant, for it gives you 4 min of chant status which cuts your risk of getting attacked during chant, or running out of chant in the worst time. Alot of people take level 3 chant for granted but as you play mage, you will see how 1 sec is such a big difference together with 1 pw regen. If you wanna be a Team Death Match person, Level 3 chant is a must in my opinion. Ice Bolt (Ice A)- Pw 18 Description- Shoots an ice that will slow your enemy's movement Level 1- 6 sec slow Level 2- 8 sec slow Level 3-10 sec slow Target type: Single Comment: Lowest pw cost in ice skills. Used for slowing people who are chasing you or running away. Can also be used against laggers since it is fairly spammable, and slowing them will help you follow up with other skills such as ice B. Will be discussed more in the Rules of Engagement. Ice Javelin (Ice B) - Pw 30 Description- Shoots an ice that will root your enemy to the ground. By rooting it means your enemy won't be able to move from that place but can still attack. Roots will break after 1 hit of any kind of attack. Level 1- 2 sec root 12 sec root immunity after Level 2- 3 sec root 12 sec root immunity after Level 3- 4 sec root 12 sec root immunity after Target type: Single Comment: This is also one of the skill you will use most as an ice mage. uns then kills. Rooting also helps you run from chasers more than slowing them. The problem is that it costs 30pw so you don't wanna spam it unless you are mostly sure that it will hit. Will be discussed more in Rules of Engagement. Freezing Wave (Ice C) - Pw 44 Description- Releases a wave of ice around you which sends the enemy flying and slowing them as well. Level 1- 6 sec slow Level 2- 8 sec slow Level 3-10 sec slow Target type: Aoe around yourself Comment: This is the most useful skill when you are running and surrounded. Using this skill will make your chasers fly and cost them time to stand up again. They will also be slowed thus giving them a hard time to chase you. This skill is usually used in running away or dropping people off a cliff, canceling a giant's cannon shoot, but one trick you can do with it is killing a hopping low hp laggy enemy. Instead of aiming with ice B or A to a 20hp enemy, you can just use this skill and kill them since this has a pretty wide range. Will be discussed more in Rules of engagement. Blizzard Caress (Ice D)- Pw 80 Description- Shoots an explosion of ice that will root and slow everything around it. Level 1- 3.5 sec root 8 sec slow 12 sec root immunity after Level 2- 4.5 sec root 8 sec slow 12 sec root immunity after Level 3- 5.5 sec root 8 sec slow 12 sec root immunity after Target type: Large aoe circle Comment: This is the highest spell you will have as an ice mage. It has a large area of effect which makes you catch multiple enemies in 1 shot. Another good thing about it is that it roots people and also slows them as well. A max level of blizzard caress is also 1.5 sec longer in root compared to javelin (Ice B) which is really good. The downside is that the casting and the explosion is slow which makes it fairly easy to dodge or cancel. Will be discussed more in Rules of engagement. III. Builds There are 2 types of build I would suggest 1. Water mage build- http://feskill.omiki.com/sor.html?2C0330LL0 How is it water mage? You ice, and you burn. This build is more of a solo build. Pros: -High damage over time from Fire B makes it hard for your enemy to heal and easier for you to kill them forcing them to fall back -Lightning A will help you pick off the runners -You can handle 1 on 1 with warriors more than other builds of ice mages and more possibility of killing people 1 on1. Cons: -Fire B can only target a single person, and it cannot pierce through thus chance of getting blocked is higher. -Light A is not maxed, and no Light C will make it hard for you to chase runners -No Light C mostly makes you useless against summons except Giants 2. Light Ice Mage-''' http://feskill.omiki.com/sor.html?2L6000LL0 (My build) OR http://feskill.omiki.com/sor.html?2JI000LL0 Why 2 builds? Because this depends on your preference and skill. Some people tend to have a hard time aiming lightning circle(like me) so they prefer more damage output, choosing lightning B as their level 3 skill. Some people are really good with Light C circle that they can chase runners with it, or push away chasers. Its a matter of preference and skill and you will have to choose as you level '''Pros: -Light C gives you more support for catching off runners, pushing away chasers, saving stunner, and buying time for summons -Light B is aoe, thus you can hit 2-3 people you caught with caress if needed -Light B being an aoe makes it easier to hit compared to fire B -Light C can help you drop off people sniping from cliffs Cons: -Not really a solo build. Damage output is not enough with light B, and needs real good skill in light A to solo. Side note(opinion): Most of the ice mage I see in jp server has my build (light B to level 3), because Light C level 1 is really enough to be effective. In fact, base on personal experience, Light C on level 3 actually makes me want to chase more, and become tunnel visioned on the surroundings. IV. Rules of Engagement Basic play: Ice mages are the best support class out there. Your roots connects to life and death. So basically, ice everything you can see in the frontline. Not really everything, but analyze the field and see where roots are mostly needed. Sometimes you will have to stay back lines rooting the warriors, sometimes you will be on the sidelines from where enemies can't see, rooting the back lines for your line to push, sometimes you will be in the dead front, stopping the chasers from killing your team. In short, ice mages needs flexibility and adaptability on the situation given. Items: Mages are the most pw pot drinkers (the blue pots in the shop). For beginners, basically your 2 shortcut items (F and G items) are Hp Regenerate and Pw Regenerate. Also buy some bacon and bread for emergency purposes. When to use these items? Punish strike hits around 700+ so you wanna keep you hp more than 700 as much as possible. So the basic rule I follow is this 800-1000hp use pw regen, 800below hp regen, 300hp below bread or bacon if in trouble. There are more advanced way to use items but that's too early for this server so I will update it someday. Sapping: Mages are not sappers. You only sap when it's really needed or there are no enemies around the ob. Ice mages are more of the person who distracts, or repel the enemies who will try to stop your sapping team. Team play:' Ice mages are the worst soloers (atleast worst in my opinion). Always get a team, or stick with warriors. Ice mages soloing is dumb for what is a support class if you have no one to support? Preferably your ideal team would be 1 stunner/hybrid, 1 2h, 1 hellfire mage. This kind of team should be able to hold a frontline pretty well provided your team mates know how to play their class. You root, stunner stuns, the rest kills while you watch out for reinforcements and catch them and stop them as well.' Root immunity: After a person gets rooted, he/she has 12 sec of root immunity, meaning he/she won't get rooted even if you hit ice B or Blizzard Caress. Slow has no immunity so slow will still kick in if you use blizzard caress or ice A. Attack Canceling (copied from Milesomaga's bscout guide): If any of your attacks hits just right before the heavy smash/he||fire hits than it will cancel out heavy smash/he||fire. Just keep this in mind. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGFwH...layer_embedded Reminder: Be careful not to cancel anything when following up on stuns. In fact if there are enough people to kill the stun, move on to another target, leave it to them. I will discuss more about this on the stuns section. check out this thread http://forum.gamepotusa.com/showthread.php?3546-[VIDEO]-Explanation-of-WHY-some-hits-DON-T-Register Stuns: Ice mages job on stuns is basically nothing IF there is enough people to kill the stun. If you lack in damagers or the enemy used piercing shot or crumble storm to save the stunned enemy, what you do is this. If the person was stunned without root immunity then root the person before the stuns wear off. If the person has root immunity, then use ice A and slow the person. Advanced trick you can do is, blizzard caress behind the stun, including enemy reinforcements with it. Ice Javelin (Ice B) kouchoku tori (taking stiffening): This is the basic foundation of hitting ice B. What is taking stiffening or kouchoku tori in japanese? Certain skills have a time called stiffening, where the chara stiffens for a few moment after using the skill. This jp video should show you how it is done. http://zoome.jp/mhito13/diary/10/ (broken) So basically to increase your ice B hit rate, you need to look for these stiffenings and aim for it. Heavy smash Void of darkness (kinda short) Arrowrain Any D level spells (ice D light D fire D) Crumble storm Poison cloud Spark Flare Piercing shot as for other skills, they have shorter stiffenings which will have a need of a little bit reading on their next move B level spells (Ice B Light B Fire B) Dragon Tail Earth stamper Sidesteps (needs skill in reading movements and quick reflex) The rest I haven't written are hard to aim for their stiffening. As for those normal movements, and such watch this video. It's all about assuming what the enemy will do. http://gavie.net/play/movie.php?t=98490 (fixed) Mages that looks one step ahead (a tip on who to target with ice B): Being an ice mage, you are often being watched when shooting an ice B. This is a good video that will show how you should target people in the field without getting seen as much, increasing your hit rate. You should be always one step ahead in reading what people will do in the frontline. To be able to read accurately leads to more roots, more kills, and better chance of running if needed. Remember to control the field you need to learn the field. http://zoome.jp/gokijett/diary/28/ (broken) http://gavie.net/play/movie.php?t=95834 (fixed) To explain the video its basically like this. Once somone gets rooted and stunned in the frontline, that will be the 1st main focus. Your team will focus there to kill that stunned, and the enemy team to save the person or take advantage of the crowd. Now 1st focus are usually dangerous and messy for everyone has full pw, reinforcements and follow ups are pretty strong, and everyone sees it so what you do is... Make a 2nd focus. If theres a stun most probably, there are mages that will hellfire, spark flare which are kouchokus. There will also be bscouts who will piercing shot to save, so you aim for those people who are not looking at you, but looking at the focus. Ofcourse you will have to be on the sides where they cannot see. Once your ice B hit, this becomes the 2nd focus. The difference in the 2nd and 1st is that 2nd focus are hard to notice especially when its around enemy backlines. Most enemies are looking on the first one so they usually don't notice one of their team got rooted behind them so this leads to weak reinforcements or follow up. Another reason is that, people used their pw on the 1st focus making them not able to do anything of just something small. This usually leads to kills for your side. In the video it was about ice B but it can be also used in ice D. But be careful, for some people knows how to do this may be aiming for you as well. Especially now that I practically disclosed everything I know, if people were to learn about this, our frontline will start to become harder. Sanbora (Thunder bolt aka Light C): If you ever took the lightning path, this will be one of your best friend for kills, and chasing runners. First, Light C has half circle longer distance at level 1 compared to level 3 Light A. It has 1 whole circle longer distance at level 3, meaning its range makes it better for catching off enemies. 2nd it has the knock down effect which makes it very useful. Watch this video to see what beauty it does. http://zoome.jp/maychan/diary/7/ (broken) http://zoome.jp/anetugao/diary/5/ (broken) First Video is about how to use Light C and its characteristics. One of the important characteristic is Light C knocks off people outwards from the magic circle. The 2nd video is about the application of light C in real war. As far as I know, once you get caught with Light C with the enemy having good players, you are 95% dead. Light C->Surround->Kill. One of the best support skills you can get. 3 Major ways of hitting Ice D: There are basically 3 ways of hitting ice D. 1.) Explode in the air 2.) Hit the Ground 3.) Use the Objects and height difference. What are these 3 and how are they different? First, explode in the air. When you become a ice mage, you will notice sometimes when you use iceD, the distance is so short. Sometimes it explodes too early. The reason is because When you aim your magic Circle towards the ground, it explodes in the middle of the circle. But, if you aim it higher, ignoring the magic circle, it will fly further, and thus leads to increase in distance. Another thing to remember is, ice D is a sphere. It has a slightly bigger hit area. But the disadvantage here is that, you really don't know the exact hit area and distance of the skill, leading to less hits. Another disadvantage is that if you aim too high, it will shorten and lessen the hit area of the skill. 2nd, Hit the Ground. This is my most favorite way to use ice D. Why? Because this is the foundation of racking up roots. Advantages are, you can see the exact hit area for it, its easily hittable because its harder to predict its timing, and lastly has the maximum area ever that roots everyone mercilessly. Ok let me explain. Why is it easily hittable? first, you can see the magic circle hit area. 2nd, you can control the timing like making it explode faster or slower by controlling the distance of the explosion. 3rd it explodes near the ground, where its nearest to the middle of the sphere, which has the widest range. People can easily side step the air explosion, because its the max distance, and its really predictable. But this way of using Ice D is hard to predict and dodge. The disadvantages on the other hand are ofcourse shorter distance will make you go nearer in the frontline, making your place riskier. Its also hard to aim on rough maps because small bump on the floor can make your ice explode. 3rd, use the objects and height difference. This is the best way to use ice D, but has the least chance of getting to do it. First of all, the best angle to aim ice D is on a 45degrees, meaning from top, going diagonally down. Things you can use are slopes cliffs, and the best thing, scaffolds. Why is this the best way? Just think about it. Diagonal aiming means, less chance of getting blocked, easier to aim, people don't see it coming and hardest to dodge since its from above. The first 2 ways are easily blocked by randoms, warriors who sidesteps, and stuffs like that.. You don't want your ice D exploding on unwanted places because that messes up your hit. So this is the best way but you rarely get the chance because the frontline is always moving, and your objects cannot. One thing to pay attention to. Never use ice D on top of enemy scaffold because its just gonna explode in your face. There are more ways than these 3 but those are tricks for you to discover and learn. Be creative, try everything you can and find your best way of hitting Blizzard Caress. Advanced Way of hitting with ice (Flinch lock): We know howmuch we hate when our ice D gets unrooted by arrowrain, but with the right situatiion arrowrain can be your bestfriend. I've bee practicing recently with the advanced way to hitting ice B or D which is flinch lock. What is flinch lock? Each skill has an amt of how much you will flinch when you get hit by it Like lets say you get hit by heavysmash, you flinch big because of the impact but if you get hit by true shot u don't really flinch as much. Flinch locking is the process of connecting 2 skills using flinching which is the basic for combos for warrior and scouts. They connect their skills with flinching such as BT->HS where u flinch long enough on BT which enables them to get in a HS. But alot of warriors and scouts don't realize this! So why not use it as a mage? Flinching like cooldown (kouchoku in my guide) gives you a certain amt of time of being vulnerable but its much shorter and harder to find. It all depends on your allies. So what are the skills I should look for to do a flinch lock? Here is a list of skills that gives a good amt of flinch for you to lock it: Heavy Smash Behemot Tail Strike Smash Smash BlazeSlash Earth Stamper Sword Rampage Extend Blade Punishing Strike Arrow rain Blaze shot Poison Blow Void of Darkness (Blind) Lances (Fire A/B, Ice A/B, Light B) So an example is this is there is a arrowrain spammer on your side and you don't really wanna use ice D and waste pw. You see this mage in your ice B range getting arrowrained. The next arrowrain, when she flinch, use ice B and its an instant root. Another thing is also Arrowrain->IceD surprisingly works as well. I've been coincidentally catching 4 flinchers at thesame time when I coincidentally shot an Ice D towards an arrowrain that just hit. Also another basic use of this is HS warriors. When a warrior HS a root or a flincher, try throwing in a lance (any mage lance) and it should hit as well. Lastly one of the best skill in game, blaze shot. When you have a ally bscout who uses blaze shot try to catch the flinch. Even if the person gets knocked down you will still hit because of the blazeshot special effect. But take note the timing of this is way harder compared to Cooldowns thus it's an advanced way. I would explain and demonstrate it more in my future videos, but for now this is as far as I can. I still have to shoot the video so. and its 3 am I gotta sleep for now the guide will be upto here. I may continue tommorow. I still have to write about Ice C Combos Against scouts for now After word: I hope this guide helped you in someway and taught you something it may be a wall of text but I hope you enjoyed it. Have fun and hope you become a good ice mage! and see you in wars! drop me a PM if you read this guide so I can hunt you down in the field ^^ if you have questions, suggestions, edits, etc just tell me and I will reply to you as soon as I can. This may be my personal guide but I want everyone's opinion to improve it better. Thank you for reading and have a nice day or good night. Category:Repost Category:Sorcerer Category:Guide